


First Date

by LunaP999



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Discord: Hearts & Cauldrons SSHG Server, F/M, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives, bookshop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaP999/pseuds/LunaP999
Summary: For SS/HG Promptfest 2020Prompt: On a book buying spree.Snape and Hermione are browsing in a bookshop for their first date.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 17
Kudos: 66





	First Date

  



End file.
